3 crazy parents
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: On the night of jack and Kim's wedding, Jerry is very drunk. He goes to an adoption agency and adopts 31 kids in his, Kim and jacks custody. Follow these 3 friends and lovers on their journey through family, parenthood, life, love and even fame! Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

Cast

Leo Howard as jack brewer (28)

Olivia holt as Kim brewer (28)

Mateo arias as Jerry Martinez (28)

Debby Ryan as liberty Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Luke benward as fisher Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Selena Gomez as angel Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Noah Crawford as Jackson Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Bridget mendler as soul Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Garret Clayton as Everest Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Kelli berglund as ocean Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Calum worthy as Torres Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Arrinna grande as fern Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Ross lynch as sailor Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Dove cameron as Luna Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Austin north as astro Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Ryan Newman as star Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Logan Lerman as axel Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Sami hanratti as sunshine Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Jake. T. Austin as gram Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Ciara bravo as Onyx Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Zachary Gordon as ryker Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

Peyton list as Kimberly Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

Rowan Blanchard as ginger Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

G hannulis as cinnamon Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

Sabrina carpenter as odette Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

Cameron Boyce as Israel Martinez-brewer (13) (quadruplet)

Landry bender as ivory Martinez-brewer (13) (quadruplet)

Cameron Ocasio as aspen Martinez-brewer (13) (quadruplet)

Kelly Gould as arietti Martinez-brewer (13) quadruplet)

Suri cruise as halo Martinez-brewer (6) (twin)

Tenzing Norgay-trainor as Harris Martinez-brewer (6) (twin)

Mia talerico as Jaycee Martinez-brewer (3)

Micheal duggar as Conan Martinez-brewer (2)

Luca comrie as geordie Martinez-brewer (1)

Josie duggar as paris Martinez-brewer (3 weeks old) (twin)

Logan moruea as Preston Martinez-brewer (3 weeks old) (twin)

(yes, that's 31 kids! I'm sorry if I miscounted!)

(they will be famous at one point!)

Jacks pov

Jack and Kims penthouse in new York city (the gang are still together!)

I, jack brewer of 28, laid in bed next my new wife, Kim brewer. I just love saying that. We got married 2 weeks ago and just got back from our honeymoon in Paris, France. It was beautiful and romantic, just like we knew it would be. We even kissed on the Eiffel tower at night. I planned a romantic date nght for Kim and I on the Eiffel tower. It was so romantic! I know I sound a bit like a woman, but I don't care. I'm in love with my ever so sexy wife, Kimberly bulla brewer. It 7:05 pm and Kim and I are dead tired form our flight. We got home at 5:30, so about an hour and a half ago. We were watching delivery man, starring Vince Vaughn, in our bed. It's such a good movie! I love it! So does Kim! It's about this man who finds out he has a lot of kids since he donated to a sperm bank. His girlfriend is also pregnant with his child. It's quite funny at parts. Kim laughed as Vince Vaughn's character ran down the street in his basketball uniform. "you think that's funny?" I asked her. She nodded. "I do. It takes a man to do that" she said laughing. I laughed, too. "imagine having as many kids as he does. How would we handle it?" I asked her. "well, there would have to be 3 parents, including us because the 2 of us couldn't handle it on our own" Kim said, snuggling into my chest. "I think we could. after all, we are brewers" I told her, kissing her soft pink lips. "yeah we are" she said smiling. She kissed me. "we can do anything" Kim said, smiling. I kissed her passionatley.

There was a knock on our penthouse door. We could afford a penthouse, since i was a doctor and she was a lawyer. It is a 2 story penthouse. It is very private from the neighbors, but the neighbors are nice to Kim and I. We even invited them to our wedding. Kim and I got off our king size bed and sprinted down the stairs. I then looked at what we were wearing. "Kim, we're in our pjs, honey!" I told her. "jack, it's ok, honey!" she said, saying it in the same tone I did. "what if it's a girl?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes. "let's just open the door, you dummy!" she said, laughing. we ran to the door. I carefully opened. There stood a panicking Jerry. He was kims and my best friend. he was my best friend. He still is! Kim didn't understand why him and I were still friends, since we fought a lot. I always tell her that he's like a brother to me. He helped me through problems and I helped him through problems. He wouldn't be a high-school math teacher without me and he wouldn't be dating Milton's ex girlfriend, Julie green side. I wouldn't have been able to propose to Kim without him and write my wedding vows without him.

Jerry looked nervous. He covered his hands with his face. "don't shoot me! I was drunk!" he yelled. Kim and I shot identical weird looks at him. "Jerry" Kim started. "spill" I finished. "ok! I was drunk!" he exclaimed. "you already said that, Jer. Get to the point!" Kim complained. "ok. So it was the night of your wedding. You guys had just left for your honey moon. I was drunk of course. I ran out of the club, drunk as ever. Both of your parents followed me. So did Julie. Apparently, I went to an adoption agency. I adopted 31 kids the both of your names and my name as well!" Jerry said panicking. Kim and I walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Jerry, we know that it's a mistake that you or we can't take back. So, call me mom, jack, dad and you, d!" Kim said smiling. I smiled too. "d?!" he asked confused. "the first letter in dad!" I told him. "ohhhhhh!" Jerry said finally getting it. The 3 of us laughed. Little did we know, as soon as the 3 of us became coparents, our life will never be the same again. Not just because of the fact that jerry, Kim and I will be coparents to 31 kids, but the fact that we would all become famous somehow.

Jerry left our penthouse to get the kids. 15 mintues later, Jerry walked into kims and my well, our penthouse, holding 2 babies who didn't looked that very old and our other 29 kids followed him into the penthouse. Kim and I jumped up off of the couch. "guys, meet your parents!" Jerry said, facing the kids. "what do we call him?" a girl with long red hair and light skin asked Jerry, as she pointed at me. "you call me D, jack, dad and Kim, mom, liberty" Jerry told liberty. Kim and I smiled. (I'm not going to do introduce the kids since I have their names at the top! Sorry!) Kim and I walked up to jerry. "these cuties 2 don't have names yet!" Jerry told us. "well, we'll have to name then!" I cooed, smiling at the 2 cute babies. "jack, Jerry, I like Paris for the girl and preton for the boy" Kim suggested. All of the kids nodded in agreement. "I think those names are perfect" I sad, taking, the boy from Jerry and cradling him in my arms. "I agree! Now middle names!" Jerry said. "let's have the kids choose!" I suggested. "I agree!" Kim and Jerry said at the same time, as Jerry handed Paris to Kim. Kim played with her tiny hands. It was adorable to watch the 2 of them interact. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. We were acutally parents! Not only that, but we were parents to 31 kids! I knew I was going to love every moment of being a dad.

"how about Gabriel?" soul, who is 17 asked, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ears. She was absolutely beautiful. She had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that light up any room. She sa fairly tall, almost my height. "it means angel" liberty explained to us, picking at her nails. Liberty had beautiful red hair. She had beautiful brown eyes, that knew how to get what they wanted. Her smile, although hardly seen, was beautiful. I sighed happily as I smiled at my 2 beautiful daughters. They were sisters. They were nonuplets. Liberty was older then soul. "I like it!" I said smiling. "me too!" Kim said smiling. "Preston gabieral" Jerry said, happily. "I didn't need your help" soul wishoered to liberty. I started listening, when I heard this. "yes you do! You're stupid and weak!" liberty shouted, standing up and facing her sister. "liberty may!" I shouted. She looked at me and smiled nervously. "that is no way we treat family" Jerry told her. "sorry, d. Sorry dad" she said, sitting back down. "it's ok, but please be nicer" I told her. She nodded. "now that that's over with, what about Pariss middle name?" Kim asked. "I like faith!" fern said, happily. Fern had long, wavy, brownish-reddish hair. It matched her brown eyes. She had the most beautiful way of comforting people as she sat next to Torres, her nonuplet brother, who had jumped when liberty snapped. All she had to do was look at him and he felt safe. "I love it" Kim said smiling. "Paris faith" I said, petting her tiny head. She cooed happily, which made my heart melt.

Jerry had left to go get his and the kids stuff from his old apartment. He also had to pay the last months rent. He lived all the way across manhattan, now, he was going to live with us! My best friend was going to live with us! Well, my best friend and I were already living together. Yes, Kim is my best friend. She's my wife. Of course, she's my best friend. Jerry's my other best friend. We've been friends since we were babies. Right now, it's around 8 and Kim and I settling the kids into their rooms. Everyone is sharing, since there are so many of them! Good thing we have lots of rooms! "liberty" I warned as she was lecturing me about her room mate, ryker. "dad all I'm saying is a 15 year old will ruin my rep!" she told me with attitude and her hands on her hips. "what rep?" ryker who was 15 and 1 of the quints asked her. She stuck her tounge out at him and he stuck his back out, "that is enough bickering. Look, I know you guys just met not that long ago, but this is good. Trust me. In a week, you'll be the best of friends" I told them. "yeah right!" liberty said, crossing her arms against her chest and walking into their empty room. Well, it was alomst empty. except for a night stand, a closet and a bed, it was empty. They would be sharing the bed for the night. Talk about getting to know each other. Kim and I decided that we would go shopping for their rooms tomorrow. she stared out the window down at newyork. "I just love the city!" she sighed. I chuckled. Ryker ran up to the window and opened it. "Yoo hoo, down there! He yelled, waving out the window. Liberty rolled her eyes and I chuckled, walking out of their room.

I walked into Torres and Luna's room. Luna was currently standing on Torres back, banging on the ceiling. They were standing a way from the big bed that was in their room. They were close to the window. " what are you doing, Luna?" I asked her. "testing to see if the ceiling can hold a chandelier!" she said, like it was normal to have a chandelier in your room. "no chandelier!" I told Luna. She groaned. "fine, t you'll have to cancel my order on eBay!" she told me. "you know Luna, the ceiling, wouldn't be able to hold that" Torres told her. Luna climbed off his back and helped him up. "I think youre right, Torres" Luna told him, nodding her head, smiling. I chuckled as the 2 teens continued checking their room for sturdiness. I already loved being a dad.

I walked into Jaycee, Conan and Geordies room, where Kim was. It was around 8, which I'm guessing is their scheduled bedtime. "mommy, what about our pjs?" Jaycee asked Kim, who was stilting on the big bed in their room. "when D gets home, jayc" Kim told her. I leaned on the door, smiling. "daddy!" conan shrieked happily. I walked up to Kim and our 3 toddlers. I sat down on the big bed and pulled conana onto my lap. "hi, baby boy!" I told him, kissing his cheek. Kim smiled. "hey, honey" she said, crawling towards me with Geordie asleep on her lap and Jaycee clinging to her, tiredly. "do you want to put them to bed, honey?" I asked her. "I guess. We can let them sleep in their clothes" Kim told me. I nodded. "1 night wouldn't hurt" I said. We both got up off of the bed and unmade the perfectly made bed and tucked the kids in. Conan was starting to fall asleep and Jaycee was out like a light. Kim and I kissed their foreheads. "night, babies. We love you" we both sad, before I turned out the light. We walked out of the room hand in hand. I was so lucky to have Kim, the kids and Jerry in my life. I loved them. I couldn't live without the,.

Hey! This might be a bit different! I got 2 more ideas as well! I'll put those together and update my other stories! Please r and r!


	2. Chapter 2

I love them!

Jerrys pov

I woke up to the noise of Kim, jacks and my kids downstairs in the kitchen. I then rememberEd last night. Of course I remembered it! It was the night jack, Kim and I became a family. I also wasn't drunk and I vowed to never drink again. I then heard my bedroom door squeak open. "dd, wake up!" conan shouted as he ran into my room, toddler style. I carefully sat up. "I'm up! I'm up, co!" I told him, picking him up and getting up off of the bed. My door then squeaked open again. "d! Luca hit me!" ariettie, who was 13 and a quadruplet, complained. "he's only 1, ariettie" I reminded her. "whatever!" she said, walking out, "hey! Don't you whatever me!" I yelled. "uh oh!" Conan said. "Conan, that's enough" I told him. He put his finger to his mouth, making me laugh. "come on, goofy" I told him, walking out of my room wih him in my arms.

"finally!" Kim sighed, relived, as I walked into the kitchen and set conan on the hard wood floor. "sorry! I know we have a busy day today!" I told her. She nodded. "yes! We do! Now jack and I need help with breakfast!" she told me, handing my a large frying pan. "fine, mrs. Crabby!" I shout. "shut up!" she scoffs, walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Everest, who is 17 and a nonuplet, walks into the room. "what's with mom? She's grunting in the dining room!" everest told me, looking back into the dining room where Kim is grunting. "she grunting?!" I asked him. "yeah. Just like a warthog!" he said, laughing. "you know, everest, it's not that funny" I told him. Then I looked into the dining room and saw Kim grunting to jack, who looked terrified of his wife. I then cracked up laughing. "that is pretty funny" I said, laughing. "yeah! What did you do?" he asked me. "nothing. I just walked into the kitchen. It's only 7 and I came down at 7" I told him. "really? That's odd" he pointed out. "yeah it is" I told him. I then walked over to the kitchen counter and set the frying pan on the oven. "everest, can you help me?" "with what?" he asked me as Conan ran into the dinning room. "go get your brother!" I told him.

He nodded and ran into the dining room as jack walked out. He ran up to me and hid behind me. "jack?" I asked him confused. "she bit me!" he exclaimed. "in front of the kids?!" I asked him. He nodded. "whats with Kim?" I asked him. "shes cranky because she tired. She get cranky when she tired. We put the Preston and Paris in our room all night and kept us awake" he told me. I nodded. "sorry I wasn't much help with Preston and Paris, but I did help with Jaycee, conan and Geordie. I told him. "thats true. You know, Kim and I couldn't do this without you, even though its your fault, but we understand since you were drunk and Kim and I both know that you can't control yourself when you're drunk. You are a pretty good dad though. I do have to admit that" he told me. I smiled. "thanks jack. You're a pretty great dad too" I told him, hugging him.

2 hours later, Julie's penthouse,

"come on, people!" I yelled, as we all got out of our huge suv. That I bought when I realized I adopted the kids, but now it was mine, jack and Kim's. "were coming, d!" j, aka Jackson, who was 17 and a nonuplet, told me. "well, hurry up! Dad may not work on a Saturday, but Julie does!" I yelled. "1, no she doesn't. She just told you that so you wouldn't bother her on the weekends and 2 stop yelling on our kids!" jack snapped. Kim rubbed his back. "calm down, honey" she soothed him. All of the teens rolled their eyes. Julie walked out of her penthouse building and ran up to us. She hugged me tightly. "hey, sweetie!" she told me. the kids all laughed. "hey, your dad and you mom call each other way more sexier nicknames!" Julie pointed out. They looked at jack and Kim and they smiled. The kids became super grossed out. Julie, jack, Kim and I couldn't help but laugh. "all right. Let's go inside!" Julie offered. She led us into her penthouse building. Julie was a doctor, like jack, and apparently they made close to the same amount of money on their pay cheques. No, we didn't live in the Sam penthouse building, but we will soon! That's right I, Jerimah Pedro Martinez, am going to propose to Julie crystal Shapiro! But when and how was I going to do it?!

I knew that it would have to be romantic since Julie is one of those women who likes to swept right off of her feet. What if I messs up or don't do propae the way she wanted to propose?! Maybe jack and the boys could help me. The 35 of walked over to the elevator. Jack was carrying Preston who was in his carrier and Kim was carrying Paris who was in her carrier. I was holding canon's hand and Julie had Geordie and Jaycees hands. All of the others followed us to the elevator. "Jaycee, would you like to press the button?" Julie asked Jaycee. Jaycee turned to jack, Kim and I. "can I?" she asked us. "what's the magic word?" jack asked her. "please!" she said, singing. "go ahead, sweetness!" jack said laughing. "yay!" she said, before pressing the elevator button, making it open.

We all walked into the elevator. It was a tight squezz, but we managed to all fit into the elevator. We went up to Julie's penthouse which was on the 5th floor. We all filed out of the elevator. She searched her pockets for her key. "no, that's the key to my office at the hospital. No that's my key for my jerry proof safe" she said, searching her pockets. Kim, jack and all of the kids laughed. So did Julie. "hey! Don't laugh at me I'm your D!" I told the kids. We all laughed again.

Julie found her key to her penthouse and We walked up to her penthouse door. "this shouldn't take too long. I finally got the barb wire that your dad got stuck in the door" Julie explained. Jack and Julie hang out a lot, since they work together. They are best friends, besides Kim being jacks best friend, since they are married and I, being Julie's soon to be best friend, since I'm going to propose. "barb wire?!" Kim said, looking at jack. "dad, why would you put barb wire in a door knob?" star asked jack. "some questions are better left unanswered, star" jack told star. "not this 1. I have to hear this one!" Kim said, laughing. "ok. We were goofing off. We were playing what can fit through the hole game. I had barb wire on my kitchen table to protect my closet from your D and my office from your dad. So your dad got the really great idea to poke the barb wire through my key hole and it got stuck" Julie said. Everyone laughed. I loved my new family. It was rough around the edges, but that's what made it perfect.

5 hours later,

8:30 pm,

Jacks pov

The kids loved Julie! Gram even said that he want Jerry to marry Julie and for her to become their new m. After julies, we went shopping for the kids rooms and we are doing that tomorrow. It was 8:30 and Harris, halo, Jaycee, Conan and Geordie are all in bed. All of the other kids are sorting through their clothes that we had bought for them. Kim and I were in our room putting the pair that will be needed for tomorrow in our walk in closet. "you know" Kim started. "what?" I asked her, as I put a paint can of pink paint onto a shelf in our closet. "you were a really good writer in high school. You still are, considering you had the whole church, our families, our wedding party, people across the street and I crying during your wedding vows. You could write a blog about our family! I even have a title!" Kim freaked. "I am pretty good, aren't I?" I asked her. "yes, you should start it tonight and call it the brewer Martinez family!" she squealed. "I like it" I said smiling. "I knew you would" she told me. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Just then, our bedroom door squeaked open. "dad, the bulb bus- ewwww! God! You guys are gross!" cinnamon, who was 15 and a quint shouted, before running out of our room. Kim and I busted out laughing. Our life was sure well, strange.

I wonder how successfull his blog will be! Ill update soon! Please r and r!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: plot change! Julie and jack are related! Ty adopted Julie, his niece when she was 16,since her parents died in a car accident. He later married jacks aunt Hilary When Julie and jack were both 17. Hilary adopted Julie making her and jack cousins and the 2 closer than ever.

Jacks pov

"and post!" I said, smiling, as I posted my first blog post. I was proud of it! I had been up all night working on it. Kim finally told me to go to sleep. I had already made the website for it. It was called daddy brewers life on being a dad of 31. Kim had helped me with the title. Shes the best wife ever! I closed my laptop and walked down the stairs to find all of the stuff we had bought yesterday for the kids rooms all over the place! Kim was making breakfast. Julie was helping her. "hey!" I told Kim and Julie. "hey!" they told me. "kiss please!" Kim said, puckering her lips. "ummm, let me think about that" I told her laughing. She crossed her arms. "I'm kidding!" I said, as I kissed her. "get a room you 2!" Sailor said, as he walked up to us with a bunk bed box for Harris and halo. Kim and I laughed. "some day you'll be in love, sail" I told him. He smiled at us and set the box down with all of the other furniture.

I then heard beeping coming from my laptop. "dad! Something's going on with your laptop!" Onyx shouted as she walked part way down the stairs. Torres came down the stairs with my laptop in his hands. Kim, Julie and I walked over to the stairs, exchanging confused looks as my laptop continued to beep. "dad, here's your lap top" Torres said, as Julie, Kim and I reached him at the bottom of the Starks. "thanks, Tor" I told him, as I took my laptop from him. Kim, Julie and I walked back over to the kitchen island. I set down my laptop on the counter and climbed up onto a bar stool. Julie and Kim each sat down on a barstool beside me. "jack, honey!" Kim said as I pulled up the Internet on my laptop. "what is it, honey?" I asked her. "your website!" Kim exclaimed. "what about my website?" I asked her. "that's what was making the beeping noise!" Julie exclaimed. "yeah. Juls, I was going to say that!" Kim teased, punching Julie playfully. I checked my website and sure enough they were right! I had over 6 billion hits! "holy cow!" I exclaimed. Just then liberty and soul walked into the room. Liberty was holding Preston. "what is it, dad?" liberty asked me, handing Preston to Kim, who was reaching out to her. "my blog has over 6 billion hits and over 6 billion people have commented it on it, in a good way of course" I explained. "that many?!" Julie asked, Shocked. Kim kissed me softly on the lips. "I'm so proud of you, baby!" she said, hugging me from the side, since she had Preston in her arms. "dad, you're already famous!" Soul fan girled. Julie, Kim and I laughed.

Jerry ran into the kitchen, holding Paris. "you guys are going to want check this out!" Jerry exclaimed. "1, do not run with Paris in your arms and 2 what is it?" I told Jerry. "1. Sorry I was excited and 2. They're talking about you and your blog and our family on the news!" Jerry exclaimed. We all jumped off of the bar stools and followed Jerry into the living room, where all of the other kids were. Sure enough, they were talking about our family and I on the news. It was Fox NYC news. "did you hear about the latest Internet sensation, Tanya?" the man asked Tanya. "yes, Greg and I'm quite surprised. Jack brewers blog, daddy's brewers life on being a dad of 31 is so interesting! His and his families story is interesting in general! I'm not surprised that the website stopped working for a bit due to its popularity. I for 1 can't wait for his next post!" Tanya ranted. "way to go, dad!" Gram said, patting me on the back. "way to go, man!" Jerry said, patting my shoulder. Kim kissed me softly on the lips. "I am so proud of you, honey!" Kim said, kissing me again. "what no ewwww?" I asked them. "no. You deserve to be free from the teasing" liberty said, smiling. Tanya and Greg continued talking about us and our family. "TLC would be stupid not to pick up this family and make them into a reality show!" Greg said. We all looked at each other and gave each other the "this could be fun" look.

There was a loud noise out in the hall. It sounded like people, lots of people. "what the heck?!" liberty exclaimed. This is what we then heard. "jack! We love you!" Will you marry me?!" "you're my idol!" "can I name my an after you?!" it was loud and it was crazy. Everyone stared at me. There was a knock on our door. "I'm not a fan. I'm from TLC" the woman said. "TLC!" Kim squealed under her breath. "I know!" Julie and I whispered at them same time. "well, let him in!" Jerry ordered. We all got up off of the couch. Everyone followed me to the door. I opened it. A tall woman who was fairly skinny and long red hair, pushed through the crowd of screaming people. "hi, I'm Angela Bernstein from TLC aka the leading channel. I heard your story about how there are 3 of you + an extra helper, parenting 31 kids. I read your blog. it is absolutely amazing! Im a produce from TLC and I would like to create a tv show about your life called the Martinez-brewer family. So what do you think?" she explained. We all begin to smile. "we love it" I say, smiling. "yeah we do!" Jerry says, wrapping his arm around Julie and bringing her closer to him.

I couldn't believe it! We were actually going to be famous, like on tv famous! "can I come in so we can talk details and sign the paper work?" she asked us. We all nodded. "come right on in" Kim told her, opening the door wide. We All guided her into our penthouse. We talked about when we would start filming, signed paper work and talked about the premier date for the show. We were going to start filming next week and it would premier 8 months from now. "thanks for coming" Julie told our produce, Angela. "see you next week!" she said, as she opend the door to the screaming fans and flashing cameras. Oh man! Paparazzi! I knew this would happen! All of a sudden another woman, made her way through the crowd. This woman was about Kim's height and weight and had long black hair. "hi, I'm carol brooks. I'm from random house books. I read your blog, jack brewer. I would like to publish it into a book. You would have to write it of course. My company will publish your book, which will have the title of your choice. After it is published, you and your family will do a book tour complete with talk shows, radio shows, television, appearances and book signings. What do you think?" she explained. I looked at Kim, Julie and Jerry. "go for it!" Kim whispered. "yeah dad, you should go for it!" sailor encouraged me. "jack, I could help you!" Julie told me, nudging my elbow. "I don't know" I told carol. "your family could be 100% involved if that's the problem" she told me. "I'll do it" I said, smiling. She handed me the papers and just like that I signed them.

30 minutes later,

carol had left, but the paparazzi and fans were still outside in the hall and outside of our penthouse building. We were setting up the kids rooms. Kim and I were in Preston and Pariss room. Jerry and julie were setting up the toddlers room, which was jaycee, geordie and conans room. Kim and I were going to set up halo and Harris room next. The other kids were setting up their own rooms, but Jerry, Julie, Kim and i would help out when we were done with what we were working on. Kim and I were hard at work on the twins nursery It was going to be Winnie the pooh themed. We were putting together the cribs, while Paris slept in her Minnie mouse playpen and Preston slept in his Mickey mouse playpen. Kim and I were painting the walls right now. The walls we're already covered in yellow. We were just adding the characters to the dry walls. "are rabbits ears too big?" I asked Kim As I painted rabbit. Kim, who was painting roo, walked over to me and looked at my rabbit. "not big enough!" she said, making them bigger. "hey!" I whispered-yelled, so I wouldn't wake Paris and Preston. "just trying to help!" Kim said, going back to her painting.

We finished painting the walls. I wrapped my arm around Kim as we stood back and admired our masterpiece. The walls were bright yellow with little buzzing bees and honey pots. Pooh, piglet, kanga, roo, owl, tigger, rabbit and eyeore were spread out all over the wall. "we did good, honey" Kim said, smiling. "yeah we did" I said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Even though were incredibly famous now, we will always, always, be a normal family know matter what.

Upcoming plots!

First day of school!

Family dinner

First day of filming

Julie's birthday

And more!

Note: I am going to continue with all my stories, even though Olivia left kickin it. She will live on in my stories! I also thought about doing a jack and Milton story since it is revealed that they are super close in season 4, which is probably because Leo and Dylan are closer. Please let me know what you think! I already have a plot that will be based in the future! Pleas r and r! I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: sorry I took so long! I sort of forgot about this! Well, here's the story!

Jerrys pov

"jack!" I yelled. "Kim!" I yelled again. No answer. Why did they choose today of all days to sleep in?!you see it's the kids first day of school and they each start school at different times. The older kids have to be at manhattan high by 8. The 12-13 have to be at manhatan junior high at 8:30 and the 5-10 year olds have to be at manhattan elementary school at 9. "d!" Soul shouted. "what?!" I yelled at my daughter. "where are my mom and dad?! We have to be at school in like an hour!" she exclaimed. "I know and they're still asleep!" I told her. "no we're not!" jack shouted from behind me. Harris and halo were behind them. "I thought you were sleeping!" I shouted. "nope! We were getting Harris and halo ready for school" Kim said, smiling. "show off! You left me down here the other kids!" I exclaimed. "would you calm down?! I called Julie! She's on her way!" jack exclaimed walking into the kitchen with Kim, halo Harris and soul who was following us.

"mom, can I borrow your heels?" sunshine asked as she walked into the kitchen. "what ones?" Kim asked sunshine as jack, her and I made breakfast for the kids. "your light green madden girl heels?" sunshine asked Kim. "ok, but hurry! Breakfast is almost ready!" Kim told her. "k!" she shouted walking out of the room. We were making pancakes for breakfast with fruit, chocolate chips and plain ones because every one liked something different. "dad!" ryker shouted walking into the room. "what?!" jack shouted back. He Held up his toothbrush that was covered in dog slobber and drool from digger, their- our yellow lab. "gross!" soul, who was at the table commented. "there are spares underneath the sink" jack said. "ok. Thanks dad" ryker said, as he walked out of the room.

"I'm here!" Julie shouted walking into the apartment. It was almost time for the high school kids to leave. Julie was taking the high school kids, jack was taking the middle schoolers and Kim was taking the elementary school kids. I was staying back with the little ones. Then after that I was heading to work when jack, Kim and Julie got back to the apartment.

We were all eating breakfast right now. Julie walked in, setting her purse on the counter. Every one was at the table including the little kids. Kim had Reston in her arms and jack had Paris in his arms. It was almost 7:30. Julie had to leave in just over half an hour, which for our crazy family wasn't much time.

Julies pov

"Liberty!" Kim shouted, tossing libertys lunch to her. "fisher!" Jerry shouted, tossing fisher his lunch. This was their new way of getting the kids their lunches. It was 7:45. I was about to leave with the kids for high school. "angel!" jack shouted, tossing angel her lunch. "Jackson!" I shouted, tossing him his lunch. He caught it in mid air! "soul!" Kim shouted, tossing souls lunch to her. The kids stood in a straight line, waiting for their lunches. The ones who already had their lunches had to put them in their backpacks then stand by the door. "everest!" Jerry shouted, tossing everest his lunch. "Ocean!" jack shouted, tossing ocean lunch to her. "torres!" I shouted, tossing Torres his lunch. "fern!" Kim shouted, tossing fern her luch. The 4 of us were standing by the sink, tossing the kids their lunches. "sailor!" Jerry shouted, tossing sailor his lunch. "Luna!" jack shouted, tossing him his lunch. All of the kids lunch bags had their names on them. "astro!" I shouted, tossing astro his lunch. "star!" Kim shouted, tossing star her lunch."how much longer do we have to do this?!" Jerry and jack whined. Kim and i laughed. "not too much longer!" Kim said. "for this hour" I added. Kim and I both laughed again. "can you guys hurry up?!" Axel shouted, who was next up for his lunch. "axel!" Jerry shouted, tossing Axel his lunch, scairing him in the process. This made jack, Kim, the kids and I laugh. Jerry was embarrassed. I don't know why, since it didn't happen to him.

"Sunshine!" jack shouted, tossing sunshine her lunch. "Gram!" I shouted, tossing gram his lunch. "Onyx!" Kim shouted, tossing onyx her lunch. "ryker!" Jerry shouted, tossing ryker his lunch. "Kimberly!" jack shouted, tossing Kimberly her lunch. "i made you an extra special lunch!" jack said winking. She smiled. The other kids didn't notice. They were too wound up in their own activities and thoughts. "Ginger!" I shouted, tossing ginger her lunch. "cinnamon!" Kim shouted, tossing cinnamon her lunch. "last one!" Jerry cheered. We all cheered as well."oddete!" Jerry shouted, tossing oddete her lunch.

"move it! Move it! Move it!" jack shouted as we tossed the kids the backpacks and got them out of the penthouse so I could take them to school. I didn't have much time to get them to school so we all had to hurry.

"bye kids! Have a super day!" I said smiling at the wheel. "thanks m!" Odets said, waving to me as she walked into the school with her siblings. I can't believe that she just called me m! She thinks of me as her m!

Jerrys pov

Getting the kids to school had went really well! Right now, I was driving to olive garden. I was meeting Julie there for lunch! I was going to prose to her today. I told jack and Kim and they thought that it was great since the kids loved Julie! Jack also thought it was great that I was marrying his cousin. Since I was a high school math teacher, I decided to take soul along with me since she really wanted to see the proposal and Julie's reaction. I couldnt wait to see her reaction either! I hope she says yes!

Sorry it took so long! I wrote this in an hue! Hope you like it! Please read and reveiw!


	5. Fights and stuff

Libertys pov

Its currently lunch and right now I'm eating lunch with my other siblings. The nonuplets that is. That's when he struTs by. (greg sulkin) He looks so pathetic with his brown hair and brown eyes and the way he walks! He walks like a terrible model!

Angel must have been staring at him, too since her eyes were pooping out of their sockets and her mouth was covering dads homemade chicken sandwich in drool. It was gross if you ask me, but that's star for you.

You, see the last boyfriend I had star stole him from me. I was devasted and I still haven't forgiven her for stealing him! So I guess it's safe to that I hate this guy!

"he's walking over here! He's walking over here!" star shouts, shoving Jackson onto the ground. "watch it!" he yells as he gets up. "sorry! Cute guy!" she says, as the guy walks over. "hi!" star says, like she just saw Austin mahone. "give me a break!" I said, under my breath. The guy totaly ignored her! Instead he made his way towards me! Oh god!

"hi, I'm trey!" he says, giving me his hand to shake but I declineed it. "sorry, but I don't shake stuck up guys hands" I said getting up and walking away. I looked back as I walked away. He looked heart broken. Poor guy! Not!

Souls Pov

I was at olivie garden with d. He's proposing to Julie! We're waiting for our table at the front of the olivie garden in manhattan. That's when he walked in. (Austin mahone) he had brown hair, gorgeous eyes and a smile that could blind a man! He was drop dead sexy! "soul!" d shouted. I didn't listen to him. Instead I walked up to the guy. "hi, I'm soul" I told him. "I'm Dakota. Call me Kota" he told me "I'm soul" I said, smiling pushing the loose strands of my hair behind my ears. He smiled back. That's when d marched up and grabbed me by the arm.

"I called you 5 minutes ago! Why didn't you listen to me?!" he yelled. Everyone in Olive garden looked at us. "I was talking to a guy!" I yelled back. "when I call your name, you come! I am your father and you will listen to me! Our tables ready! Come on!" he yelled, yanking my arm. It really hurt! I think what he is doing to me is a form of abuse!

We sat down at the table. Neither one of us talked. We just sat there. Julie then walked up. "hey!" she said smiling. We just sat there, glaring at each other. "ok, what happened?" Julie asked us as she sat down. "d pulled me away by the arm when I was having a conversation with a guy!" I yelled. "Jerry!" Julie yelled. "I called her! Our table was ready!" he yelled, gesturing the table. "Jerry, that is a form of abuse! Do you want to go to jail?!" Julie yelled, as everyone looked at us and the staff was starting to get mad. "let's just enjoy our lunch" I said, calmly. They nodded.

The whole time we ate we were silent. "Julie" d started. "what?" Julie asked him, a bit mad. "can I ask you something?" he asked her. "if it is why I have to get in the way of your parenting then no!" Julie yelled. "no it's this!" d said, as he got down on 1 knee. The whole restaurant gasped. "will you marry me?" he asked Julie. Julie sighed. "You have to apologize to me first then well see" she said, smirking evily. I couldnt help, but laugh. "I don't have long, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok?" he said. Julie laughed. "ok. I forgive you and yes" she said. "yes, what?" he asked her. Julie and I both face palmed our selves. "I'll marry you, idiot" she said, laughing. They then shared a kiss and the 3 of us hugged. I can't wait until she's my m!

Angels pov

(During souls)

Trey is so hot! I cant help it! I, angel Rita martinez-brewer am in love with grey! I'm in love! "how can you not like trey?" I asked liberty, once grey was out of ear shot. "he's stuck up!" she yelled. "you don't know that!" I yelled. I slowly got up. "yea I do!" she yelled, tossing her dads banana at me. It covered me completely! "that's it I yelled, grabbing my banana smoothie and dumping it on her. "food fight!" a Randoms kid yelled. Next thing you know we were all fighting and food was flying every where.

"liberty! Angel!" uh-oh! we're in trouble now!

I decided to stop there for a cliff hanger what do you think? Jerry posed! Soul and Jerry had a fight! Julie took souls side and there was a food fight! Drama and it dosent stops there! Here's a sneak peak at a future chapter!

(Angels pov)

I walked into the penthouse. That when I saw it. Liberty and grey making out! My own sister and my boyfriend! How could they?!

Hoped you liked this! Pleasa read and review!


	6. Kims dilemma part 1

Jerry's pov

I couldnt believe what I saw! The whole entire cafeteria had broke out in a huge food fight! Let's just say that angel and liberty might have started it! "liberty! Angel!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Soul laughed. "that is enough young lady" I told her. She gave me an apologetic smile and walked into the cafeteria as everyone had stopped fighting. Thats when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. Oh crap!" Milton!

Milton is the principal. The girls made their way to me. "my office now, mr. Martinez!" he said. Oh crap! He's mad! "girls!" I yelled they ran up to me and the 4 of us, walked into Milton's office.

"explain what I saw" Milton said, taking a sip of his coffee. "kids being kids" I covered up for my girls. "Jerry, are you asking to be fired?!" he exclaimed. I shook my head. "no sir" I said, looking down. "explain to me, liberty and angel, what I saw in my cafeteria" Milton told them, angrily. "um, well, liberty was just uh..." I struttered. "tick rock!" Milton warns. "Liberty called grey stuck up when he's so not!" angel yelled. "this is all over a guy?!" I shouted. Milton glared at me. Sheesh! We used to be friends and now he's acting like he hates me!

Liberty and angel both nodded their heads. "unbelievable! I can not believe you 2! Well discuss this with mom and dad at home!" I scolded them. "are you done, Martinez?" Milton asked me. I nodded. "I'm going to call in jack and Kim to discuss your punishment. Food fighting is against school policy. You will not get away with this" Milton said. "yes, sir" liberty and angel said, looking at the floor. "you may wait outside of my office until jack and Kim get here" Milton said, picking up his phone. The 3 of us walked out of the room. This can't be happening!

Jacks pov

I was currently on my lunch break at the new York city hospital with Julie who was talking about the fact that her and Jerry were now engaged. Julie and i told each other everything since we were cousins. I was really happy for them and i knew that kim would be too. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing. I looked at the number and let out an angered sigh. It was the high school where the kids went to! What on earth did they do?! I answered my phone as Julie leaned up against the phone to be able to hear better. "hello, jack. Your daughters angel and liberty got into a food fight at school today. Could you please come down to the school to discuss their punishment?" Milton asked me. "I'll be right there, Milton" I said, before I hung up. "so?" Julie asked me. "there was a food fight at the school. I have to go down to the school to discuss their punshiment" I told Julie. "would you like me to help you escape?" she asked me. "what?" I asked her. "look out your window" she told me. I walked over to my window and looked out of it. I could not believe my eyes! The paparazzi were blocking my exit!

"this is just great!" I said, pacing around the room. "calm down, jack. Why don't I help you sneak down the fire escape?" Julie asked. "that could work" I said. Julie rolled her eyes. "of course it will! Now come on!" she said, grabbing my handand running out the door with me still holding her hand, running behind her.

Julie was right. The plan worked! I was able to get out of the hospital and to my car without the paprazzI catching me. God, I hope this isn't the way that I will always have to leave places!

Kims pov

"yes, Jose, I do understand" I spoke to my client that I was representing at my next trail. Jose was an immigrant from Africa, who came to America for work. He was fired at his job because of his skin colour and was now suing his former boss for 5.2 million dollars and his job back. "Jose, what was your job?" I asked him. "A teachers assistant at manhattan high" he answered me very clearly. Oh god. Please no! "who was your boss?" I asked him. "Jerry Martinez" he told me. You have got to be kidding me!

Suddenly, the door to my office opened. My assistant Treea (Grace Phipps), walked into my office. She also happenEd to be one of my best friends. "the high schools calling,Kim" she told me, showing me the phone. I groaned, getting up from my very comforter desk chair. "Jose, I have to take this" I told him. "I understand" he told me. I took the phone from Treea and walked out of my office and into an empty boardroom.

"Kim, your daughters angel and liberty got into a food fight at school today. Could you please come down to the school so we can discuss their punishment?" Milton asked me. I groaned. On their first day! Unbelievable! "I'll be right there, Milton" I told him. "thank you" he told me, then hung up. Just perfect!

30 minutes later,

Jacks pov

I literally ran into the high school. I was still trying to avoid paparazzi! I almost bumped into Kim as she darted towards the door. "sorry, honey" I told her, opening the door for her. "it's ok, sweetie" she said, kissing me softly. I grabbed her hand squeezed it gently as she and I walk into the school.

"so how's your day been so far?" I asked my wife, as we walked down the halls of Manhattan high. She sighed. "I was talking to a client and then Milton called!" she told me. I knew that she hated being interrupted from her work. "how was your day?" she asked me, looking into my eyes. "Julie helped escape out of the hospital since the paprazzi were everywhere" I explained to her. She laughed. "wow" she toled me. "oh and Jerry proposed" I told her. "he did?!" she asked me, excited out of her mid. "what she say?!" she askede. "yes" I told her. "yay! There's going to be a wedding for our family!" Kim said, clapping her hands, which made me laugh. "something good to help me forget about the bad!" Kim said, smiling. "what?" I asked her.

Just then Jerry walked towards us. "hey, guys" he told us. "just a minute, Jer. Kim, do you have something to tell me?" I ask my wife. "Jerry can't know, yet" Kim told me. Jerry and I both looked at her. "why?" we both asked her at the same time. "he's being sued" Kim said, quietly, but so the 2 of us could hear her. "what?!" we both shouted. Kim nervously giggled. Why on earth would keep this from us?!

Oooo! Hope you love the drama! Read, review and I will update! Sorry it took so long!


End file.
